villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jeanette Lee
Jeanette Lee is a minor villain in Dishonored: Death of the Outsider. She is encountered during the first mission, One Last Fight. Lee is a member of the Eyeless gang and the leader of their operation at Albarca Baths, where she greatly profits from the illegal boxing ring she has set up there. Her main attraction is the so-called "Black Magic Brute" - the supernatural assassin Daud. However, the Baths are under investigation, both by the Grand Guard and by the former assassin Billie Lurk. Biography Past When some of her men investigated the abandoned Albarca Baths, they stumbled upon the assassin Daud captured in a machine that supressed his supernatural powers. Realizing that Daud was touched by the Outsider, Jeanette made the decision not to inform her superiors right away, instead preferring to use the new opportunity to make profits. Lee swiftly moved her operations to Albarca Baths, where she opened an illegal boxing ring. There, she pitted fighters against Daud who was kept in the pit, his powers suppressed by the machine. As everybody wanted to fight Daud to beat his records and win the grand prize, Lee made enormous profits because Daud never lost a fight. This allowed Lee to offer a powerful bone charm as a reward for defeating Daud, knowing that nobody would be able to defeat "The Black Magic Brute". Aware that Daud would kill them all if he ever escaped from the suppressor, Lee kept the key on the suppressor on her person all the time. ''Death of the Outsider'' When Billie Lurk arrives at the Albarca Baths in search of her former mentor Daud, she witnesses Daud inside the suppressor and decides to turn off the machine. To do so, she needs to obtain the key from Jeanette Lee, who is located in her office on the first floor. Up there, Lee has a conversation with one of her Eyeless, who informs her that the hounds they are currently training are not yet trained enough to be used in fighting as they attack everybody they see, friend or foe. The Eyeless captured a homeless beggar to train the hounds on, but the hounds ripped him apart. Lee replies that this is no problem, as she wants the dogs vicious, and tells the henchman to find more beggars to train the hounds on. To obtain the key from Lee, Lurk can either simply pickpocket her or confront her directly. If she sees Lurk, Lee sprints to the hound cages and opens them, unleashing the hounds on Billie. Lee herself flees down into the main room to not be attacked by the hounds as well. In battle, Lee wields a sword that is powered by her "Power Slash" bonecharm, which allows her to deal greater damage with her sword. However, her sword attacks are slower. After Billie obtains the key, she unleashes Daud who takes out all remaining members of the Eyeless. As they make their escapes, a group of Grand Guard soldiers burst into the Albarca Baths, having started a raid against the Eyeless. Lee's fate, if she is not killed by Lurk, remains unknown. Gallery Lee Fights Lurk.jpg|Lee battles Billie Lurk Lee Ring.jpg|Lee fights Lurk in the pit Lee Death.jpg|Lee is killed by Lurk Navigation Category:Dishonored Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Female Category:Gangsters Category:Leader Category:Arena Masters Category:Abusers Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Criminals Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice